I Know
by WizardsAndPsychos
Summary: HPDM slash. "I know who you're looking for, you know. I noticed, second year." Blaise nodded, confirming his memory. "Even in classes, you look for him." Draco always search for the golden boy. Harry notices but disregards it, thinking it's just Draco being Draco. Suddenly, Draco goes missing. Rated M now.
1. chapter 1

I Know

* * *

Summary: HPDM slash. "I know who you're looking for, you know. I noticed it, second year." Blaise nodded, confirming his memory, "Even in classes you look for him." Draco always search for the golden boy. Harry notices, but disregards it, thinking it's just Draco being Draco. Suddenly, Draco goes missing then...

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they are J.K. Rowling's.

Warning: Possible grammatical errors. First published work. MxM. Mature content? Read if you want, if you don't, don't.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy summary. There are some things I added that may be wrong because I'm an illiterate when it comes to potions, and, as I have aforementioned, this is my first time to publish something.

* * *

"Where is he?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hello, Draco." The greeting made him turn his head to his right, where his friend, Blaise, was sitting. He was startled because he was unconsciously searching for a certain someone in the Gryffindor table. He wasn't there, but his friends were.

"Oh, good evening, Blaise." he said, dazed, as he sat beside his friend.

"Yeah, he isn't in yet."

"What?" he asked, a bit surprised, "Who's not in yet?" he raised both of his eyebrows to hint his confusion.

"I know who you're looking for, you know. I noticed it, second year." Blaise nodded, confirming his memory, "Even in classes you look for him."

He can't stop the small smile forming on his mouth, and a faint blush on his cheeks. He looked down on his plate to hide his embarrassment. "I don't know what you're jabbering about."

Silence filled the Great Hall as they all halted what they were doing, waiting for the headmaster's announcement. Just before Dumbledore spoke, a brunette came rushing in to the Gryffindor table, attracting all the attention.

Ah. There he is. Late as always.

"Sorry for being late, sir. The carriage was–" the brunette said, catching his breath.

"Ah, not to worry, Mister Potter. Sit down." Dumbledore said.

"There he is." the whisper startled Draco, making him think if his friend can hear his thoughts.

"Shut it, Blaise."

"Look, Draco," Pansy suddenly whispered, "He's looking at you."

When Draco looked at Harry, the brunette's head suddenly shifted to his friend, looking slightly embarrassed that he was caught looking. Draco chuckled.

After Dumbledore's annual welcoming speech, everyone dug in their plates, glad to be with friends once again. They were all chatting amongst each other, even Blaise and Pansy who were beside him, but Draco was only staring at the boy who lived, watching the spoon enter his thin lips, then out.

"You're staring again." Blaise teased.

"Shit!" he hissed. "Stop doing that!" the only reply he got was a chuckle of satisfaction.

When dinner was done, everyone walked to their dormitories. Drowned in his thoughts, Draco was the last to stand up from the Slytherin table.

"Shit. I have to pull myself together. Can't let Saint Potter ruin my studies." he thought, then he followed all the Slytherins to their dorms, snapping out, focusing on the real world.

"Shit. Late again!" Harry ran hastily to the Great Hall. "Bloody hell, why did the carriage have to be late?!"

When Harry entered, the hall was very quiet and Dumbledore was already standing by the podium. He rushed to their table, all eyes on him, even the blond boy's.

"Sorry for being late, sir. The carriage was–" Harry said, panting.

"Ah, not to worry, Mister Potter. Sit down." Dumbledore said.

"Harry! What happened to you?" Hermione asked as he welcomed Harry with a hug.

"Well," Harry spoke, "when I got out of the train, there weren't any more carriages. Weird, huh?"

"Don't you think it may be because of someone from Slytherin?" Ron asked, suspicious. "Malfoy, maybe?"

"I," Harry looked at Draco, "I don't think so." Harry stared at Draco for a while until the other boy caught him. He immediately turned his head to Ron, acting as if he weren't looking, but the heat on his face shows otherwise.

When Dumbledore finished his welcoming speech, all students focused on their plates and their friends. Harry talked about his vacation, glad that his aunt, uncle, and cousin were out of town, leaving the house all to himself. Ron said his family went to Japan for a short while, then to India. They had fun chatting while eating, as if they weren't able to see each other for decades. His two friends talked a lot, exchanging their experiences when Harry suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. Somebody was looking at him. When he looked at the laughing Hermione, he saw a blonde boy's figure far behind her, staring at him. Malfoy.

"The potion we will be brewing today is used to sharpen our abilities to think quickly," Professor Snape stated. "Anyone who knows what this is?" Hermione immediately raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"It's the Wit-sharpening Potion, Sir."

"Good. Five points." he said monotonously. "Follow the instructions in your books to properly handle the ingredients – a powered scarab beetle, ginger roots, and armadillo bile."

All of the students inside the room was busy brewing the potion. Ah, the sweet sound of boiling liquid was music to Draco's ears. Potions has always been his most preferred subject among all others, and he has experimented on concocting his own potions before, not really seeing much progress.

"Mister Malfoy," a voice startled him, "What are you doing, exactly? You have to slice the ginger roots first before adding them in." he could feel Snape's brewing rage. "Follow your book!" he looked around the room, "You, too, Mister Potter, don't let that one beetle escape or there's nothing for you to add." he said, grating his teeth.

Draco chuckled, thinking of the golden boy's carelessness and negligence. When they all have finished their concoctions, as always, Draco's had the best results. He caught Harry looking at him in wonder, because Harry wasn't really good at potions, and he grinned at him boastfully. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and made a loud "Tsk." noise as he turned away from Malfoy, irritated.

"Harry!" an eerie voice called him.

"Oh, hi there, Luna. What's up?" Luna walked with him to the Great Hall.

"Did you know Neville is in the hospital?" she asked.

"Neville? Why?"

"Apparently, Seamus Finnegan, casted a spell at him. I think it was…" she rubbed her forehead, trying hard to remember. "Was it Furnuculus?"

"Oh." Harry said, "Isn't that... painful? Where did Seamus learn that, anyway?"

"I don't really know. Madam Pomfrey should be doing something by now," Luna patted Harry on his back, "Nothing to worry about. See you around, Harry."

After their conversation, Harry went to Hermione and Ron who was whispering to each other, looking worried. "Hey." he said as he sat down in front of Hermione.

"Hey, Harry." Ron answered.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione replied, "Erm, there's something you should know."

"What is it, Hermione?" he inspected the faces of his friends.

"Uh.." Hermione signaled at Ron.

"You tell him." Ron replied.

"You see, we found out that…" Hermione hesitated.

"Malfoy's missing." Ron continued Hermione's sentence.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Feel free to tell me what you think– whether positive or not– I'll try my best to improve it. Waaaaaaaaah! I hope it was fine. I'll update the story ASAP. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I know it was weird that Harry missed the carriages and was late but, do bare with me. I had a hard time thinking what happened to Draco cause he suddenly went missing, but meh.

* * *

One year ago...

"Oi, Potter!" a smirking blond and two boys with him blocked Harry and his friends' path to their class, "What'cha got there, Potter? Finally won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?" the three bursted in mocking laugher."Ah, how your smile beguile me!"

"For your information, Malfoy, Harry just received the Special Awards for Services to the School from Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"What," Malfoy scoffed, "That senile, old fool did that? For what, saving the school from a snake or a lizard?" the blond sneered. "My father was right, DUMBledore is foolish."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said.

"You can't speak of the headmaster like that, Malfoy. If you despise the man, then leave." Harry said seriously, looking at Draco in the eye.

"Ooh," Draco put his hands on the side of his arms, pretending to be scared, "You frighten me." He shot Harry's two companions a disdainful glance. "You and your friends of filth. You could've been better with me."

"How dare you call them filthy?!" Harry brought up his fist, about to punch Draco when he felt someone grab his hand.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked portentously.

"Professor.. It's.." Harry mumbled.

"Do stop making a fuss about anything, Mr. Potter, you too, Mr. Malfoy." Snape put his hands on his forehead, annoyed. "You two are like couples that are always arguing."

Draco looked away, blushing faintly. When Snape left, he turned back from the trio, and put his hand on top of his mouth.

"You scared, Malfoy?" Ron insulted.

Draco only tilted his head a bit, ears as red as apples, "Mind your own business, Weasley." After he regained his composure, he turned to Harry and took a few steps towards him until their faces were only a few inches apart. "You should be careful, Potter. Not everything that will happen will be to your liking." He walked away, his robes fluttering in the air, and his perfect blond hair being brushed by the wind.

Harry marvelled at the sight presented in front of him. He wondered what Draco's words could have meant.

It was a sunny afternoon, and Harry was enjoying the warm air as he sat on a chair in the house's veranda. It was very peaceful, like it was the most peaceful he felt for all his life. His aunt told Vernon that she wanted to go out of town for a week. Harry thought it was weird that they left him alone, his uncle being very strict when it comes to his "freaky" friends, and all. He could do whatever he wanted for a whole week, and after that, only a few more days and back to school.

"I wish I could see him soon." he mumbled to himself. Harry went back inside to write his daily letters to his friends. He wanted them to know that he's very glad and satisfied to not be with the Dudleys. Every now and then, he injects jokes about his uncle or cousin, or tell them embarrassing stories involving them.

"Malfoy's missing." Ron said.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, confusion and, quite weirdly, worry shown on his face. "Since when?"

"Dean overheard Blaise and Pansy talking a while ago. According to him, they said it has been a day and a half with no Malfoy." Hermione said, brows furrowed.

"When and where did they last see him?"

"Don't tell me you're planning to look for him?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Why?! For so long he has been nothing but a pain in the arse!" he shouted.

"Quiet, Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"You're asking me why," Harry scratched his nape and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes, he may have been a pain in the arse, but he's not that evil that we should act as if it were normal not having him around."

"What if his parents hid him?

"I don't think so, Hermione. Why in Merlin's name would they hide him? Most likely, they're doing something about him being a Malfoy." Harry added. The two shrugged.

"What do you want to do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"We should at least look around. I could sneak in the Slytherin common room this evening."

"We'll co-"

"No, Hermione," Harry cut her sentence off, "I'll go alone. It's hard to walk around in that cloak when there's three inside."

The two hesitated, brows furrowed, but then gave the okay. "But be sure to be back before 9 o'clock, and be safe." Hermione said. Ron just sighed frustratedly, still upset by the thought of looking for the missing Malfoy.

Harry went out of the hall alone, heading to the Gryffindor tower to wait for the perfect opportunity to go to the Slytherin common room. While waiting, he opened the Marauder's map and observed every trace of footstep he can see, then something caught his attention. Footsteps named 'Draco Malfoy' was shown, but it was fluctuating. It was walking around in circles somewhere near Snape's office on the third floor of a certain tower. On and off, it made Harry wonder what it meant, when it disappeared suddenly and made Harry move into action. He took his invisibility cloak, wore it, and walked towards the Slytherin tower to the house's common room.

He was greeted by the radiance of a beautiful green. He couldn't help but stand still for a second, awe filling him up as he looks at every corner, every piece of furniture. Couches were uselessly but appropriately elegant, having a darker green than the room and wooden braces curling out at the ends. A wizard chess table was also there, being a bit neglected, pieces left where they were– a Knight laying down, the queen about to smash a rook, pawns scattered everywhere. Bright, green orbs hung from the ceiling, giving more accent to the lime-coloured stained glass window with a deep green 'S' in the middle. Candlesticks stood on a green corner table, along with a few books and chests and things owned by the Slytherins. Above the fireplace was a sculptured serpent, its large fangs showing, and some students sat in front of it, exchanging stories and witty remarks. Harry searched for the blond. He walked around, carefully avoiding people, until he got to a secluded room on the right, where he found Pansy and Blaise whispering to each other.

"Was Draco here a while ago?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, just now. Though, he left immediately. Just asked me to tell you something."

"Where did he come from?"

"Professor Snape, if memory serves." Blaise scratched his head.

"And he told you..?"

"This Saturday, Borgin and Burke's, 5 pm."

"Why?"

"Something important, he said. Let's just go. Yeah?"

"Yep. Fine."

With that, Harry stormed out of the room carefully and ran to Gryffindor tower. He decided not to tell Ron and Hermione because he knew they would stop him from going. "I'll just make an excuse to go to Diagon Alley without them coming with me." When he entered the common room, he greeted his mates briefly and ran to his bed, immediately reaching for the map. He wanted to be sure that what he heard wasn't a trap. He followed the footsteps named 'Pansy Parkinson' and 'Blaise Zabini', but neither of them made any side trips. After his observation, he tucked the map away, removed his glasses, and closed his eyes, his thoughts filled with different alibis, slowly fading as he gradually fell asleep.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley."

"Why, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Buying something?"

"Yeah. Ever since our lesson with Hagrid about magical creatures, I've been really curious about them and thought maybe I could find related books at Flourish and Blotts, or something."

"Can I come?" But before Harry could say no, "Oh, but I have to read about the elements of Wolfsbane for Potions on Monday." Hermione looked to the side, "Can you get me that book I was talking about yesterday?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Harry. See you later."

Harry exited the Common room with a backpack containing the invisibility cloak and went for Diagon Alley. He needed to be at Borgin and Burke's by 5pm, but he has three more hours, so he did go to Flourish and Blotts to get Hermione's book and a book about magical creatures for props. After that, he went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to window shop, spending an hour inside. Having one and a half hour more, he walked around, read The Prophet, peeked inside Magical Menagerie and Madam Malkin's. When it was quarter to five, he hid and wore the cloak, and went to Borgin and Burke's.

"Draco." Harry snapped out at Blaise's call.

"Blaise, Pansy. Good to see you. Come with me." Draco entered, and for some reason, Blaise and Pansy took a bit long to enter, giving Harry a chance to go in first. Harry followed the three of them to a secluded area. "Did you do what I told you?" he asked the both of them.

"Yes. We're certain that we succeeded in luring him in." Harry wondered what they were talking about. Who are they talk about? He thought to himself.

"Well then," Draco brought out his wand and flicked it, "Homenum Revelio." They stood quietly. "Well done, you two," Harry furrowed his brows in confusion, "Hello, Potter."

"What?"

* * *

A/N: Uh, sooo... I hope this chapter is okay.. I've done some research about shops in Diagon Alley, and stuff. I think I'll be able to update once to twice a month, I hope.

Homenum Revelio is a human presence revealing spell. However, I'm not really sure if it works on the cloak. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, I'll do my best to fix anything wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry for this super late update! School became very hectic because of events and exams so I wasn't able to focus on this.. And, in case it's shown that this is still Rated T, well, it's M now. So anyone who is opposed to MxM copulation, this is already a warning. I did put 'Rated T... for now.' in the summary, so.. yeah. Heed my words, please. Thanks.

* * *

"What?" Harry asked, surprised that they know he's there. He looked at a glass and saw his reflection, out in the open. "How?" his eyes were wide, face flushed.

"Well," he tilted his head, "Let's just say that I've been planning this ever since I caught you stealing a gaze."

"Draco, are we good to go?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, please."

"We'll give you some alone time." Blaise said as both of them headed for the exit. "See you soon."

When the two were gone, Draco started, "Be careful, Potter, not everything that will happen will be to your liking." He said, smirking, as he stepped closer and closer to the brunet.

"What are you on about?"

Draco did not answer. Instead, he walked closer to Harry until their bodies pressed against each other, their faces only three inches apart. Draco breathed heavily, which almost sounded like a moan. "I've.." Draco pressed his lower body harder, "I've always wanted to do this."

Harry felt the bulge from the other man's crotch and gulped, the lump on his neck bobbing up and down. "Malfo-"

Draco put one finger on Harry's mouth, "Please, don't call me that. It reminds me of you hating me." He looked at the other man's eyes, instantly consumed by the radiance of green, shining with lust and dilated with arousal.

"I.." he swallowed, "I never hated you." he avoided Draco's silver orbs that were pleading, begging for Harry to accept him. Draco's eyes were hypnotising, swallowing Harry's consciousness, making his head blank. "...Draco. I-" His words were cut off when Draco smacked their lips together, the kiss full of hunger and want for the other man. Harry melted in the kiss, his legs almost giving out, but was prevented by Draco putting his leg between Harry's.

Draco released the kiss, "Wow, Harry, I never knew that you were such an easy target," He licked Harry's neck, "Being aroused because of me."

"Shut up, Mal-" Draco kissed him again, this time, tender and sweet.

"Draco." He corrected.

"Shit," he breathed, "I thought something bad happened to you."

"I did it on purpose." Draco chuckled, "I knew you would worry."

"You should be thankful that I'm kind."

"And because you like me." He grinned at Harry's suddenly flushed face. "Come now, you didn't think I wouldn't notice, did you?"

"I was really worried, you know."

"I know." Draco answered, his grin widening. Harry's eyes started to tear up. "Oh, come now, you're not gonna cry." he said teasingly.

"Shut up, I'm not crying. Just.." Harry coughed, "happy.. And aroused, actually." he added with a small laugh.

"I know." Draco kissed Harry again. "Do you want to do it here or..?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite good at Apparition yet."

"There's a Floo network in here." Draco looked around and spotted it in a corner.

"Where should we go?" Harry asked.

"Let's go to our manor. My parents are out and at work." Draco sensed nervousness from the brunet. "Don't worry, love, we won't be disturbed." Harry smiled and nodded, then the two of them walked sneakily to Floo.

Oblivious of their arrival at the manor, Harry was surprised when the back of his leg hit the corner of a bed which felt enormous when they parted from their passionate kiss. The room was dimly lit, but bright enough to see the magnificent green of the walls, accented with silver lines and swirls on the corner. The bed the two of them were on was smooth and silky, green just like the whole room, with black pillows and linings. Draco started removing Harry's polo and unbuckling his belt. Harry kicked off his shoes and pants, and helped Draco by removing his tops as well.

"Fuck, Harry, you're so hot." Draco said as he caressed every inch of the other man's exposed body, touching from his neck, to his collar bones, to his muscled chest, and to his nipples which Draco pinched and teased. Harry arched his back when he felt a sudden warm wetness on his chest, caused by Draco's lustful licking all over. "I should have done this sooner." The blond paused and sat up, hastily removing his pants. "Is this position fine for you?" Harry nodded vigorously, his eyes teary and his breathing fast and heavy. "Okay," Draco breathed, "Open your legs."

"Ah..!" Harry squirmed when he felt a finger penetrating him and a warm mouth on his erection. He looked at the other man and felt like he was about to come, his prostate being teased.

Draco added another finger and used his mouth as a suction, tracing the protruding vein on Harry's cock with his tongue. When he finished stretching Harry with three fingers, he sat back up and held his own erection, ready to penetrate the man below him. He pushed forward, slowly being embraced by Harry's tight heat, and paused, allowing Harry to adapt to the feeling. "Tell me if it hurts, yes?" Harry nodded, then Draco started moving, every thrust gradually becoming faster.

"Hnn..!" Harry moaned. "Dra-Draco!"

"Does it..." Draco panted, "Does it feel good?" he said as he ran his hand on the side of Harry's face, brushing the brunet's locks.

"Ah, more!"

"You're so desperate for this," he chuckled. He thrusted deeper, harder, and faster, his climax about to come. "Touch yourself."

Harry moved his hand to his painfully hard cock. "Ah! I'm co-coming! Nghh-" Strips of white fluid shooted out from him, his back arching, and his grips tightening. "Draco!" he screamed, tears falling from his eyes, "Ah!"

"W-Wait. I'm.." Draco's movements started to become sloppy. He pushed hard forward as he filled the other man's inside with his ejaculation. "...coming!" He landed softly, face-down, on Harry, slowly removing his cock, then resting beside him. "That was-"

"Bloody amazing!" Harry continued, satisfied.

"You loved it."

"Yes, I did, " he smiled. "Draco,"

"Hmm?"

"I," Harry paused, "I love you."

"I know." he answered, a smug smile on his face. "I love you too."

"Ever since..." Harry dazed.

"Second year...?" When Harry didn't answer, he looked at him and discovered that he was already sleeping. He then kissed him on his forehead and laid down his head, starting to catch his own Zs.

* * *

A/N: Hope it was fine! I'm not really sure if I will add an epilogue or something, but I'll try. For those who've read this, I'm really grateful. Reviews will help! :3


	4. Epilogue

A/N: Hallo, everybody! Thank you very much for reading this fic. It may not be as good as the others, as I am an amateur, but I hope you appreciated it nonetheless. This chapter took long because I had to rummage through my brain to get an idea on what is going to happen, and it's only now that I can upload this because school is nearing it's end! *evil laugh* ...Anyway, let's just finish this and, enjoy reading, I hope!

oOoOoOo

Some years later...

Streaks of light shone through the leaves above them, and the gentle breeze brushed the two men's faces as they sat under the English oak tree, side by side and fingers entwined, beside their own house.

They lived beside a shallow lake, surrounded by different trees, and mountains that turned orange when graced by the warm sunlight. It was peaceful.

"How come you don't get to have as much vacation as before?" Draco asked, turning his head towards his lover.

"After that big case we closed, they decided to put me in bigger ones because they think it will be easier." Harry frowned a little. "Quite unfair, really."

"Yeah, we don't get to enjoy ourselves every once a while."

Harry paused, staring at Draco and slowly curving his mouth to a smirk. "What do you want to have for tonight?"

Draco smiled, getting what Harry's words meant. "..You."

"Me?" Harry asked, pretending to be shocked. He chuckled. "Why not now? It's almost sundown anyway." He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Draco replied with both his brows raised and his mouth opened in such a way that would hint that he was going to say something, but instead he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and slammed their lips together.

They parted their lips with heaving chests and half-hard dicks. Draco stood immediately, holding out his hand to offer Harry assistance, which he took, and the both of them ran excitedly to their bedroom.

The door slammed with them still against it, kissing passionately, and fumbling with their trousers hastily. Draco removed Harry's shirt, and the brunet raised his arms to help Draco. Harry was surprised when his feet were no longer touching the floor, and his sight was moving to the bed. With a loud thump, his back was against a really soft and large bed, and a very aroused Draco was on top of him.

"How do you want me?" the blond asked.

"Anything is okay, as long as I can see your face." Harry said, his hand cupping Draco's right cheek.

Draco freed himself from the confines of his trousers and also removed Harry's for better access.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry gasped when he felt a finger breaching his tight hole. His head instantly jerked towards Draco's direction and he attempted to touch his achingly hard cock, but he was stopped by the other man.

"Oop, no no. I'm the one to decide how you will be pleasured tonight." Draco said with a noticeable deceitful curve on his lips. He took Harry's wrists and held them above his head. The brunet arched his back upwards, desperate for more than just a finger.

"More." he commanded. With that, he felt another finger penetrate him, scissoring inside his hole, and then another one. He felt disappointed when the feeling left him, but was excited all the same, knowing what was to come. With a gentle but fast movement, Draco's slick cock entered him and he gasped in surprise. "More. Move."

Draco chuckled, "Gosh, Harry, always so impatient." He pulled his cock until only the head was inside, then pushed hard and fast, knowing his lover loves it like that.

"Hnngh--! Ah!" Draco's continuous movements hit something that made Harry squirm in pleasure. After a few more hits, Harry became a sobbing mess, and his breath hitched more than it should. Sooner than later, the blond's movements began to become a bit sloppy.

"H-Harry, I'm coming." he panted. "Touch yourself."

Harry moved his hand to his neglected dick and was surprised by the sudden surges of pleasure. His hand's movements became faster and faster till shoots of white liquid escaped his cock. Draco grunted as his lover's hole tightened around him, milking his cock till the last drop. Harry felt the liquid fill his insides, and Draco continued a bit more till he stopped, panting and resting his forehead on Harry's chest.

"Merlin, that was great." Harry said.

"Of course," Draco chuckled, "You prefer it like that. Otherwise, you won't come."

"Want to go out and have some tea?"

"Sure. But we should bathe first, unless you want people to smell our lovemaking." Draco grinned.

"Bathe first. And a shower together would be lovely."

Draco removed his cock from Harry's hole and was followed by a gushing river of white.

"Fuck." Harry gasped. The two of them stood up and went for the bathroom, stumbling and laughing and kissing. They were inside for who knows how long, and there were weird sounds heard from the bathroom.

They weren't able to go out for tea.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Well, that's the last! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions–whether positive or not–so that I can improve my writing. This fic kinda focused on the smut (?) so I'll make some decent ones in the future. Thanks a lot for reading! :D


End file.
